Kastil Frankenstein
by SSFI Under The Same Sky
Summary: Sebuah liburan sekolah yang harusnya bersenang-senang berubah menjadi horor ketika terjebak disebuah kastil karena ditemukannya sang kepala sekolah sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Mampukah Sasuke keluar dari kastil terkutuk itu? STORY BY TETEH
1. Chapter 1

**KASTIL FRANKENSTEIN**

 **DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © by : Teteh**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Mystery - Romance**

 **Summary : Sebuah liburan sekolah yang harusnya bersenang-senang berubah menjadi horor ketika terjebak disebuah kastil karena ditemukannya sang kepala sekolah sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Mampukah Sasuke keluar dari kastil terkutuk itu ?**

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

Kirin Senior High School mempunyai pelajar yang memiliki banyak bakat. Tidak jarang kalau semua murid KSHS ini mendapat nilai merah. Nyaris semuanya memiliki nilai diatas rata-rata, juga sekolah SMA ini tak pernah absen untuk mengikuti kegiatan tour sekolah dan selalu masuk peringkat teratas dari ajang event urutan 'Sekolah terfavorit'.

Sama halnya tahun sebelumnya, kakak-kakak kelasnya pun ikut andil dalam persiapan tour antar Sekolah yang dibimbing langsung oleh Kepala Sekolah. Serta para panitia atau sekarang sudah menjadi mantan kakak kelasnya pun ikut memeriahkan ajang tour ini.

Mantan kakak kelasnya atau sekarang menjadi panitia pembimbing juga membentuk sebuah kelompok yang disebut 'Akatsuki'.

Dan di Tahun ini event Tour antar Sekolah kembali diselenggarakan oleh beberapa sekolah elit yang ada di Negara Api dan Negera petir.

Persiapan SMA KSHS mencapai 98 % dan dikuti lebih dari pelajar. Itu pun dibagi beberapa tim sesuai urutan Bus. Satu Bus terdiri 35 anak termasuk sang kepala sekolah dan guru-gurunya.

Dan sesuai hasil lotre SMA KSHS mendapat kesempatan untuk mengunjungi beberapa museum di Kushogakure.

Pagi yang cerah menyinari alam dan perasaan gadis dengan surai pink yang sedikit ikal dibagian bawah dengan panjang sepusar ini tengah senyum-senyum sendiri saat mata hijaunya menangkap sosok pemuda yang tengah mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang tak jauh dari pandangannya, "Akhirnya tahun ini aku berkesempatan satu Bus dengannya." Gumam Sakura. Nama gadis ini.

Merasa ada memperhatikan pemuda bersurai darkblue dengan syal abu-abu melingkar dipinggangnya lalu baju putih melekat ditubuhnya itu menoleh sejenak.

Tertangkap basah ada gadis bersurai pink yang entah siapa namanya, ia juga baru satu bus dengannya itu sedang menatapnya, mungkin. Atau memang perasaannya saja. Ia kembali mengikuti obrolan teman-teman dan mengganggap hal itu angin lalu. Toh, bukan pertama kalinya ia diperhatikan seperti itu. Sudah biasa. Saking sudah biasa ia merasa risih.

PUK!

Sakura tersentak dengan tepukan dibahu entah siapa gerangan.

"Kau melamun? Atau memperhatikan seseorang?" tebak gadis bersurai coklat ikal sedada yang dibiarkan tergerai disisi dan kanan.

"Hotaru?!" reflek sakura menyebut nama gadis itu, "Kau mengagetkanku. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya kepikiran saja kira-kira kita kemana ya tour tahun ini? Walau sudah ada bocoran tapi kepala sekolah katanya punya kejutan buat kita. Menurutmu bagaimana?" Sakura mengelak dan lebih memilih mengganti topik.

"Mulai ya mengalihkan topik. Ck, pinternya!" Hotaru mendecak lalu pura-pura ngambek.

"Memang benar kok, tidak ada apa-apa. Setidaknya aku belum yakin akan apa yang kurasakan ini. Suatu saat, aku akan memberitahumu. Jangan ngambek begitu, Hotaru." Sakura memeluk Hotaru dari samping, "Utakatta" bisik Sakura tepat ditelinga Hotaru.

Blushh...

Wajah Hotaru langsung merah bak strawberry setiap mendengar kata 'Utakatta' kakak kelas yang disukainya. Pria itu pun ikut dalam tour antar Sekolah tahun ini.

Sakura terkekeh-kekeh melihat salah tingkah temannya itu, "Kudengar dia juga satu Bis dengan kita, loh!" goda Sakura.

Hotaru melepaskan rangkulan Sakura lalu menatapnya dengan kesal namun gugup, "K-Kau itu selalu menjadikan dia tameng untuk menghindar dariku." Katanya.

"Itu memang kelemahanmu, Hotaru. Aku sudah hafal itu. Daripada masang wajah jelek seperti itu lebih baik kita masuk in barang-barang ke dalam Bus. Sebentar lagi bus akan berangkat." Sakura menggaet telapak tangan Hotaru untuk mengambil barang-barangnya didalam kelasnya untuk ia masukkan kedalam BUS. Nanti.

Sementara itu para panitia KSHS juga sudah standby disamping Bus.

"Hidan, kau yakin bawa senjata aneh itu? Senjata yang mengerikan tahu." Kata Tobito.

"Berisik kau! Ini senjata turun temurun dan diwariskan padaku. Kau tidak tahunya, aku tipe pria yang setia akan ajaran Dewa jasin. Aku tidak akan berpaling darinya, itu sebabnya aku tidak mau meninggalkan senjata ini dimanapun." Kata Hidan dengan bangga memperlihatkan senjata sabit bermata tiganya.

"Dewamu namanya jasin? Namanya yang kurang cocok. Kemarin aku ketemu seorang bapak berjualan donat, Saat aku tanya namanya dan bapak itu bilang Jasin. Berarti dewamu itu jualan donat. Hahaha..." tawa Tobito menggelegar hingga terdengar ke kelas Sakura yang ada di lantai dua.

"Sialan kau!" Hidan maju satu langkah hendak memukul Tobito namun ditahan oleh Kakuzu.

"Sudah hentikan. Bicara dengan bocah hanya membuang energi." Kakuzu menambahkan, sepertinya ia ikut Jengkel karena sedari tadi Tobito terus mengoceh.

"Senjata milik Hidan tidak ada apa-apanya ketimbang seniku yang paling bersejarah di dunia. Walau aku juga mengakui kehebatan seninya milik Sasori. Tapi tetap saja, seniku yang paling hebat dari seni manapun." Ucap Deidara dengan bangganya.

"Tchi, tanah liat Cuma mainan anak-anak. Apanya yang seni?" gerutu Hidan.

"Kau bilang sesuatu, Hidan?" tanya Deidara.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa kesal sampai kapan kita dijemur disini? Astaga..." ucap Hidan.

"Ok. Persiapan udah selesai." Kata Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Kita kapan berangkat, Itachi? Pantatku terus demo ingin cepat duduk."keluh Tobito.

Disela obrolan mereka datang sang kepala sekolah bersurai panjang hitam dengan mata menyerupai ular.

"Itachi, kumpulkan anak-anak untuk segera masuk ke Bus. 10 menit lagi berangkat." Ucap Orochimaru-kepala sekolah KSHS. Pengganti Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Baiklah." Itachi meniupkan peluit.

PRIIIIIT!

"Ayo, anak ayam pada kumpul. Beri tanda tangan lalu masuk ke kandang, ok." Seru Tobito dengan tawa renyah dari Deidara dan Hidan mendengar seruan Tobito.

Satu persatu anak KSHS kumpul berbaris.

"Jangan samakan kami dengan ayam, senpai. Tega sekali." Ucap Naruto.

"Cantik begini dikatai anak ayam. Keterlaluan sekali, Dia tidak lihat apa?" Ino mendumel disamping Sakura yang sedang memperbaiki make up nya yang mulai luntur.

"Mereka sangat kocak ya. Jangan diambil hati Ino, dia panitia. Jaga bicaramu!" kata Sakura.

Satu persatu mereka menanda tangani kertas yang ada di Map sebagai identitas yang sah sebagai peserta event tour antar Sekolah.

Sakura dan Tenten satu bangku di barisan kiri yang terdiri dua bangku.

Sementara Sakura bersebelahan dengan pemuda yang sudah menarik perhatiannya selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

'Ah, Sasuke-kun? Dia disebelahku? Aku baru sadar' Pikir Sakura.

Ya. Sasuke bersama dua temannya berkesempatan mendapatkan barisan kanan yang dimana semuanya dengan 3 kursi.

Dan sekarang, di dekat jendela Naruto, ditengah Sai lalu dipinggir Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada bangku disebrang, tuk sekejap Manix hitamnya bertemu langsung dengan Manix hijau.

Deg!

Segera Sasuke berpaling. Ia benci mengakui kalau tadi sempat terpesona oleh mata hijau itu.

'sial!'

10 menit kemudian.

Bus mulai berjalan. Keadaan seketika hening.

"Siapa disini yang punya suara merdu? Nyanyi ya biar suasana bus lebih ramai." Ucap Deidara dengan nada tinggi.

"Sakura saja senpai. Dia suaranya sangat bagus. Benarkan?" kata Hotaru pada semua teman-teman yang ia tatap.

"Bener banget. Dia sering ikut lomba nyanyi dan berakhir selalu menang. Ayolah, Sakura nyanyi buat kita ya..." pinta Matsuri.

"Tapi aku ka-"

"Kalau begitu, biar Sasuke yang mengiringi musiknya. Dia sangat pandai, terutama gitar dan piano. Benar begitu Sasuke..." seru Naruto dengan lantangnya.

Sasuke mendecih mendengar ucapan Naruto. Rasanya ingin sekali melemparnya dari jendela keluar kalau tidak ada si penengah-Sai.

"Ini aku bawa gitar." Utakatta menyodorkan gitar dari arah samping kursi Sasuke, "Ambillah. Jangan membuat kami kesal." Kata Utakatta.

"Aku lagi malas." Tolak Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

"Ayo, buat kami terhibur. Setidaknya beri nyanyian nina bobo juga tidak apa-apa, aku mulai mengantuk." Kata Shikamaru. 'Hoaam...!' ia mulai menguap.

"Kau sih tanpa musik juga pasti tidur dalam hitungan detik. Hipnotis alami...hahaha..." Ledek Hidan akan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan." Hanya itu respon Shikamaru.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, ambillah." Tuk kedua kalinya Utakatta berucap.

"Baiklah." Dengan nada sungkan Sasuke mengambil gitar itu dari tangan Utakatta-kakak kelasnya plus temannya.

Sempat ia melirik gadis disebrangnya, namun itu hanya sekilas. Tak bisa dihitung oleh jari maupun jarum jam. Pelit!

 _ **Trreng...**_

Sasuke mulai memetik gitarnya sembari membuka mulut siap bernyanyi...

 _ **Yubi kara koboreochita kagayaki no naka ima mo**_

 _ **Toushi wo hemeta manazashi azayaka ni utsuru**_

 _ **Kazono no muko no kotae osoreru koto mo naku**_

 _ **Mitsume tsuzuketa kedakasa...**_

Sontak yang lain terpaku akan suara dan alunan gitar yang dimainkan sosok Sasuke. Sungguh di luar pikiran mereka.

Ada yang menggelengkan kepala mengikuti irama gitar ada juga yang menghentakkan kakinya seakan menjadikan hentakkan itu sebuah drummer, ada juga yang ikut menyanyi.

Sasuke melirik gadis disebrang seakan memberi kode, 'Ini giliranmu'.

Wajah Sakura langsung bersemu begitu pemuda itu menatapnya, ia berpaling kearah depan lalu bersandar pada sandaran bangkunya sambil memejamkan keduanya matanya. Ia mulai membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan lirik lagu yang dimainkan pemuda pujaannya...

 _ **Shinjitsu wa yasashisa no itami no kakera no koshi**_

 _ **Kono mune wo tsuranuite wa toorisugite iku**_

 _ **Mijuku na tenohira ni aru hatesehinai ashita wo**_

 _ **Toutoki hito sasageyou**_

 _ **Mae ni fumidasu tabi sora wa hiroku**_

 _ **Takaku kanjiru kedo soredemo oikaketai...**_

"Amazing." Puji Tobito dengan suara kerasnya.

"Suara yang cocok. Duet saja sekalian." Celetuk Yahiko.

Mereka benar-benar terhanyut akan lirik dan irama gitar yang Sasuke mainkan ditambah suara Sakura yang sangat cocok jika dipadukan dengan irama gitar Sasuke. Terasa **klop.**

 **Trreng...**

Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum tipis disela memainkan gitarnya...

Nada Sasuke sedikit tinggi namun terkesan berat dan bikin hati bergetar...

 _ **Kogane no hikari wo**_

 _ **Shinjiru kokoro de**_

 _ **Negau kara**_

Sakura menyambungkan...

 _ **Kizutsuite mo shizuka ni uketomete yudanaeteta**_

 _ **Sadame sae koete susumu rinto shita kiyosa**_

Kali ini Suara Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi satu...

 _ **Mukumori wa kieta keredo kagirinai mirai wo**_

 _ **Itoshiki hito e tsunage you**_

 _ **Yami ni mayou tabi ni michi wa tooku**_

 _ **Nagaku tsurai keredo nigezu ni aruite iku...**_

 _SWIT-SWIT!_

Kiba bersiul dibarengi Naruto melihat betapa kompaknya dua orang yang saling bertukar suara.

Sasuke terdiam tapi Sakura tetap melanjutkan liriknya...

 _ **Kogane no hikari ni haji nai tsuyosa wo**_

 _ **Chikau kara**_

Kini Sasuke yang melanjutkan...

 _ **Kogane no hikari wo**_

 _ **Shinjiru kokoro de**_

 _ **Kogane no hikari haji nai tsuyosa wo**_

 _ **Chikau kara**_

 _ **Eien wo ano hito ni.**_

 **Trreng...**

Sasuke mengakhiri petikan gitarnya karena memang sudah selesai.

 _ **PROK...PROK...PROK...**_

Semuanya bertepuk tangan riang begitu lagu berakhir. Sungguh suasana di Bus terasa berbeda dari pertama berangkat.

Sasuke dan Sakura bertukar pandang sesaat. Namun Sasuke berpaling-terus.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura. Sangat bahagia. Bisa satu Bus bahkan duet, tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Mereka semuanya tertidur didalam Bus karena makin lama cuacanya mulai mengantuk. Setelah bersenang-senang kini mereka tertidur lelap, ada juga yang masih terjaga.

.

.

 _ **Satu hari perjalanan dari Konohagakure ke Kushogakure**_ akhirnya Bus bermuatan 37 penumpang termasuk supirnya berhenti di tempat sebuah Museum yang bersejarah di Kushogakure.

"Ayo, sudah sampai." Seru Kepala Sekolah menggunakan speaker.

.

.

Anak-anak KSHS turun dari Bus hanya dengan bekal alat tulis dan kamera untuk mencatat dan mengabadikan benda atau barang yang ada di Museum tersebut untuk dipajang di Mading Sekolahnya. Nanti.

Sakura berdesakkan dengan beberapa murid untuk mencapai pintu keluar Bus. Dan dengan itu ia lagi-lagi terbawa mundur yang harusnya maju justru ia malah mundur. Ini menyulitkannya.

'Aduh, jadi sesak begini. Kalau tahu begini aku belakangan saja tadi' Pikir Sakura.

Sementara Tenten yang satu bangku dengannya juga sedang berdesakan didepan, lebih didepan darinya.

"Butuh bantuan, Nona?" Suara mengagetkan Sakura.

Gadis ini menengok kebelakang, "Ah! Iya."

.

"Leganya..." seru Tenten dan Ino begitu berhasil keluar dari Bus.

"Dimana Sakura? Bukankah dia satu bangku denganmu, Tenten..." tanya Hotaru pada gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Iya. Tadi dia dibelakangku. Ku kira dia mengikutiku. Ya ampun... jangan-jangan dia masih di dalam." Cemas Tenten.

Tak berselang lama pria bersurai merah keluar dan dibelakangnya Sakura.

"Itu Sasori-senpai kan? Sejak kapan Sakura dekat dengan panitia? Keren." Ino malah memuji.

Hotaru dan Tenten menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ino sambil melirik senpai yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Ekhem..." Tenten berdehem.

Sontak Sasori nama pria bersurai merah ini melepas genggamannya. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal menahan gugupnya, "Err...aku duluan ya, Sakura. Lain kali berhati-hatilah." Ucap Sasori.

"Terimakasih Sasori-senpai sudah menolongku." Balas Sakura sambil membungkuk.

"Jangan formal begitu. Aku kan panitia pembimbing dan tugasku memang seharusnya begitu kan. Sampai nanti, Sakura." Sasori pun akhirnya berlalu pergi mengikuti rombongannya. Dibalik itu ia tersenyum.

"Ciee...kau dapat kemajuan Sakura. Hebat kau!" puji Ino dengan suara melengking.

"Kurasa senpai itu menyukaimu, Sakura. Pasalnya, dia tidak pernah melakukan seperti tadi pada seorang gadis. Itu info yang aku dapat dari beberapa temannya." Sambung Tenten.

"Kalian apaan sih, dia itu tadi menolongku. Apa salahnya. Sudahlah, ayo kita kesana nanti ketinggalan." Sakura melenggang pergi duluan, ia tak ingin ada salah paham nantinya.

"Ck, kenapa aku jadi kesal begini? Tidak mungkin...kalau aku...jeoules pada pria macam dia." Gumam Sasuke yang merasa gusar tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ini aneh. Hanya dengan melihat Gadis pink itu bergandengan dengan pria bersurai merah itu ia jadi kesal. Pikiran macam apa itu.

"Sasuke, sedang apa disitu? Ayo, masuk" Naruto menyenggol lengan Sasuke yang masih berdiri didepan pintu Bus satunya.

"Hn."

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Special fiction from grup Fanfiction Sasusaku Under the same sky


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **Kastil Frankenstein"**_

 **Chapter 2**

Terdengar aneh memang. Ajang tour antar Sekolah yang biasanya diadakan pertengahan musim panas kini berubah menjadi diakhir musim panas. Mungkin pihak tertentu punya alasan sendiri. Termasuk soal dana.

Memang benar ajang tour antar Sekolah ini menguras banyak dana sehingga persiapannya harus benar-benar matang.

Ajang ini dibilang yang paling populer dan diadakan setahun sekali.

Beberapa Sekolah elit mengikuti ajang ini dengan harapan bisa mengharumkan nama sekolahnya dan masuk ke lima besar dalam nominasi ' **Sekolah Favorit'.**

.

.

.

Kushogakure terkenal akan sejarah perang. Juga konon, Desa itu memiliki peti yang bisa mengabulkan keinginan.

Benarkah peti seperti itu ada di dunia ini?

Kedengarannya mustahil.

.

.

 **Museum Kushogakure**

Sakura menguncir rambutnya ponytail disisi kanan sambil berjalan tanpa lihat-lihat dan Manix hijaunya terlalu fokus pada lantai yang ia pijaki.

 **Duk!**

Menabrak punggung seseorang yang ada didepannya, Sakura meringis sakit di jidat lebarnya.

"Aww! Sakitnya." Tangan kirinya mengusap kening yang terasa nyut-nyutan itu.

Sosok jangkung yang jadi bahan tabrakan Sakura itu menengok kebelakang dan menatap datar, "Bisakah gunakan matamu, Nona saat berjalan?" Nada dingin.

 **Deg!**

'Mati aku! Kenapa harus Sasuke? Lagian kenapa aku tidak lihat-lihat tadi' umpat Sakura dalam hati.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Tap-"

Ucapan Sakura tercekat ketika melihat sosok hitam dibalik tembok yang ada di belakang Sasuke dan tak jauh dari mereka berdua berdiri.

 **Glek!**

Sakura menelan ludah susah payah.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya.

"T-Tidak. Sebaiknya kita menyusul yang lain." Jawab Sakura sembari menarik lengan Sasuke tanpa tahu raut wajah sang empu menahan kesal.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya tiba saatnya aku akan melanjutkan aksiku yang sudah lama aku inginkan. Ini akan menyenangkan" Sosok itu menyeringai seram menatap dua pelajar itu pergi.

.

.

.

Rombongan tour kini memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dimana terdapat alat-alat perang. Senjata itu sengaja diabadikan di Museum untuk mengingat kejadian kelam yang tak bisa Kushogakure lupakan.

.

.

Sasuke segera melepas tangan Gadis pink itu dengan sedikit kasar, "Jangan sok kenal." Ucapnya dingin.

"Sasuke..." panggil seseorang.

Sang empu merespon, "Naruto."

"Kalian sedang apa? Tidak pacaran kan?" tuding Naruto saat menangkap temannya berduaan dengan seorang gadis dari kelas Biologi.

"Jangan sembarangan." Langsung Sasuke bantah.

"Naruto-senpai, bahkan kami tidak saling kenal. Permisi." Balas Sakura sembari melirik sekilas pada Sasuke lalu bergulir ke Naruto.

Setelahnya Sakura pergi menyusul teman-teman yang kebetulan tertangkap oleh matanya.

.

.

"Kau tahu siapa dia, Sasuke?" Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke seenaknya sambil melihat punggung Sakura yang pergi.

"Apa peduliku?" Dengan cepat Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang selalu seenaknya merangkul sana sini bikin risih.

"Astaga! Kau tidak tahu? Dia itu ada hubungannya dengan Kepala Sekolah kita yang sekarang. Aku dengar sih, dia sepupunya." Naruto menatap bingung Sasuke, kenapa temannya ini sampai tidak tahu. Padahal semua murid sekolah pada tahu. Kemana saja dia selama ini?

"Tetap saja tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Kata Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke pergi menyusul yang lain dan diikuti Naruto di belakang namun,

 **BRUK!**

Bahunya bertabrakan dengan Kepala seseorang hingga sang empu terjatuh. Buku yang dibawanya berserakan di lantai.

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto sambil membantu memunguti barang yang berserakan di lantai.

"Maaf ya. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Naruto lagi.

Penasaran karena sedari tadi sang empu tak ada suara. Naruto mencoba melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dan ternyata seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang di kepang satu.

'Mata itu seperti...' pikir Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Akhirnya gadis itu bersuara.

Buru-buru gadis itu berdiri dan hendak pergi namun tangan Naruto mencegatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau adiknya Neji?" Naruto memastikan.

 **DEG!**

Kala mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Bu-bukan. Aku se-sepupunya." Katanya dengan gugup plus gagap sambil menunduk.

Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria. Manggut-manggut tanda ia mengerti. Mungkin.

"Hinata..." suara datang memanggil mengagetkan mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Toneri begitu tiba didepan Hinata, nama gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Iya." Hinata menjawab.

"Aku mencarimu. Ayo..." Toneri menggenggam tangan Hinata lalu pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

.

.

Naruto hanya bisa melihat kepergian mereka dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Walaupun pertama kali bertemu dengan jarak dekat tapi rasanya ada getaran yang masuk ke relung hatinya.

'Namanya Hinata ya' batin Naruto.

"Naruto..." teriak pria bersurai nanas dari kejauhan, "Kenapa kau diam disitu? Cepat kemari."

"Iya. Aku akan kesana." Sahutnya dengan langkah cepat menghampiri teman satu kelasnya itu.

.

.

.

Banyak hal yang mereka temukan di Museum Kushogakure tersebut.

Meski begitu, perasaan Sakura sedari tadi tak bisa tenang. Ia terus memikirkan sosok bayangan tadi.

'Apa yang harus ku perbuat? Kenapa aku jadi gelisah begini?' Sakura membatin.

"Hey Sakura, kau melamun? Ada apa?" Tanya gadis bersurai panjang pirang sepinggang dengan pony menjuntai indah di sisi kanan-Ino.

"Suaramu membuatku kaget. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya saja melihat langit sepertinya mau hujan." Jawab Sakura asal.

Ino memperhatikan langit dari jendela tanpa kaca yang ada diruangan,"Kurasa begitu. Tapi, matamu seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi, aku harap dengan kita sebagai teman aku bisa membantumu. Jangan sungkan." Ujarnya.

"Terimakasih, Ino. Walaupun kau cerewet tapi kau sangat peduli." Kata Sakura.

"Ah, kau ini jangan terlalu memujiku. Aku memang selalu peduli kan, ya sudah kita lanjutkan ke ruangan sebelah. Pasti disana ada barang-barang yang tak kalah menarik disini." Ino menutup bukunya lalu menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura cuma bIsa tersenyum. Namun, senyum itu seperti memiliki arti lain.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Tempat ini cukup membosankan. Itachi, kapan kita ke tempat yang ada petinya itu? Aku sudah tidak sabar." Seru Hidan.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kita ke tempat itu? Tidak masuk dalam daftar museum." Kata Itachi.

"Hah? Yang benar saja, tidak asik." Hidan menggerutu sepanjang ia berjalan disamping Itachi dan beberapa temannya.

"Mana ada peti seperti itu. Konyol sekali." Celetuk Kakuzu tiba-tiba.

"Hey Kakuzu, bilang saja kalau kau juga menginginkan peti itu. Bukankah kau bisa meminta apapun pada peti itu termasuk uang. Sebanyak yang kau mau." Kata Hidan kesal.

"Uang memang bukan segalanya. Tapi dengan uang kita bisa hidup sampai sekarang kan. Tentu saja aku meminta uang sebanyak yang ku mau. Bukan Cuma aku saja, masih banyak manusia yang menginginkan uang manusia kan butuh uang." Tambah Kakuzu.

"Bukan butuh tapi perlu." Yahiko membenarkan.

"Sudahlah, kalian selalu meributkan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan seni. Menyebalkan sekali." Sungut Deidara.

"Bodo amat." Hidan membalas.

" **Perhatian untuk semuanya segera kumpul kembali di Bus. Kita melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat selanjutnya."** Suara speaker dari sang kepala sekolah menyerukan pada semua murid dan panitia untuk kembali berkumpul di Bus.

.

.

"Syukurlah, kita akan pindah ke lokasi selanjutnya. Aku tidak sabar." Ucap Kiba dengan wajah sumringah.

"Aku jadi tambah semangat. Semangat mudaku semakin berkobar. Apalagi, melihat wajah Sakura rasanya semangatku terus mengalir." Seru Lee-si rambut mangkuk dengan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang berkilauan. Bahkan berbunyi **Ting.**

.

.

Satu persatu murid SMA Kirim Senior High School atau yang kita kenal dengan KSHS ini berduyun-duyun memasuki Bus mereka tumpangi tadi. Begitu juga dengan para panitia.

.

.

 **Tes...Tes...**

Tetesan air hujan perlahan jatuh ke atap Bus. Tetesan itu sangat lambat sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau atap Bus sudah basah.

.

.

"Baiklah, anak-anak setelah mengunjungi Museum Kushogakure kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat yang tak bisa kalian lupakan. Tempatnya 200 km dari sini. Masih semangat?" seru -Orochimaru pada semua penghuni Bus.

"Semangaaaaaaaat..." dengan kompak mereka menjawab kecuali beberapa yang enggan menjawab. Dua Uchiha bersaudara misalnya.

.

.

Bus berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Apalagi awan hitam mulai berkumpul diatas. Prediksi hari ini akan hujan sepertinya benar.

 **GRATAK...GRATAK...**

Hujan akhirnya turun membasahi jalanan membuat sebagian murid mendesah gusar.

"Kenapa harus hujan disaat seperti ini? Aneh!" Gumam Muku yang sebangkunya dengan si rambut nanas.

"Apa musim panas akan benar-benar berakhir?" lanjut Sai dengan nada gumaman.

Naruto melirik pada Sai, "Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya.

"Terasa aneh saja. Hujan ini seperti sebuah kode untuk kita segera kembali." Kata Sai.

"Apa? Bicaramu tidak masuk akal" sahut Sasuke.

"Aku juga tahu. Itu kan menurutku." Balas Sai.

Sasuke melihat tetesan air membasahi kaca Bus. Entah kenapa ucapan Sai barusan membuatnya berpikir.

'Perasaanku saja sudah tidak enak. Tepatnya sejak tadi pagi' Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Keadaan hujan seperti ini membuat mereka diserang kantuk yang bikin tidak kuat ditahan. Bahkan ada beberapa murid yang sudah pergi ke alam mimpi daripada memandang hujan yang tidak tahu kapan berhenti, malah hujan itu semakin deras. Andai dirumah pasti sudah memeluk guling dibawah selimut.

.

.

Sang kepala sekolah melihat satu persatu anak didiknya dengan tatapan datar namun menyiratkan rasa cemas lantaran hujan semakin deras.

Apa mungkin akan sampai ke tujuan di saat cuaca seperti ini?

140 km sudah perjalanan mereka yang ditempuh namun hujan tak kunjung berhenti.

Sang kepala sekolah meminta pada supir Bus untuk berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah kastil untuk menjadikan tempat istirahat anak-anak juga para panitia.

Tak jauh dari pandangan mata yang menyerupai ular itu melihat bangunan yang kokoh dikelilingi pepohonan dan taman yang sudah tak terawat.

Ia yakini itu sebuah kastil.

.

.

Tiga Guru yang juga ikut mengawasi anak didiknya segera menyediakan payung begitu Bus berhenti di depan pagar Kastil.

"Ayo, anak-anak kita beristirahat dulu di sana. Kalian pasti lelah bukan..." Anko-Sensei membangunkan anak yang tertidur sambil menyerahkan payung satu untuk dua orang atau tiga orang.

Naruto menggeliat dari tidur nyenyaknya, "Asik tidur malah diganggu. Kesal" gerutunya.

.

Pria bermata Onyx dengan seragam jaket awan merah dibelakangnya mencari wanita bersurai coklat yang sedari tadi belum ia bertatap muka.

"Itachi, kau mencari siapa, hah? Ayo, sini payungi aku." Perintah Tobito.

Itachi menatap Tobito alias Tobi alias Obito dengan datar, "Hn."

Itachi turun dari Bus sambil memegang payung dan disampingnya Tobito alias Tobi alias Obito ke arah Kastil.

"Itachi, aku ikut" cegat Yahiko. Pria bersurai merah bata ini mengintil Itachi dibelakang sambil memegangi jaketnya.

"Biasanya kau sama Nagato. Kemana dia?" Tobito bertanya.

"Dia sudah duluan bersama Konan. Makanya aku ikut kalian." Dengan santai Yahiko menjawab.

"Mereka pacaran? Aku tidak percaya jika itu benar." Ujar Tobi.

"Kurasa tidak. Mereka juga berteman. Lagipula Nagato sudah berjanji padaku kalau dia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Konan. Walaupun jatuh cinta, dia pasti akan menepati janjinya." Bayangan ucapan yang terlontar dari Nagato terngiang di kepala Yahiko.

"Ehem, itu artinya kau yang sekarang jatuh cinta pada Konan? Apa aku salah?" Tobito menebak. Walau ia yakin.

"Seperti itulah. Aku belum mampu mengutarakannya. Ada tali persahabatan yang harus kujaga. Aku tidak ingin tali itu putus." Gumam Yahiko dengan nada pelan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kini Itachi yang bertanya. Jujur, ia juga ada dalam situasi yang sulit. Persis seperti situasi yang dialami Yahiko. Mungkin ia lebih parah.

"Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Untuk saat ini, aku mengikuti alur yang ada." Yahiko membalas.

"Persahabtan dan cinta memang dua hal yang rumit. Salah satu diantaranya harus dikorbankan demi sebuah perjuangan. Kalian jangan sampai salah langkah untuk membuat keputusan. Satu langkah saja, keadaan akan berputar balik dan tak bisa kita duga. Asal kita bijak dan adil semua masalah bisa diatasi tanpa harus memutuskan tali." Kata Tobito dengan nada layaknya motivator.

Itachi dan Yahiko termangu mendengar ucapan dari sOsok Tobito yang selama ini mereka kenal dengan si berisik dan jahil.

.

.

"Sudah sampai." Tobito membuyarkan lamunan Itachi dan Yahiko.

"Terimakasih, Itachi." Yahiko segera menepi di teras kastil.

Setelah itu Itachi kembali ke Bus untuk memayungi anak-anak lainnya.

Kalau dipikir ia persis seperti ojek payung 😄😅 Cocok kali ya 😂

.

.

.

Gadis dengan surai indigo berdiri didepan kaca Bus menanti temannya kembali.

'Kenapa Temari lama ya' batin Hinata.

"Hey, mau bareng?" suara Naruto mengagetkan Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun!?"

"Tahu namaku ya, Wah...padahal belum kenalan. Mau bareng? Daripada disini mendingan bersamaku saja. Kebetulan aku dapat payung" Naruto memperlihatkan payung pelangi yang cukup besar.

"B-Baiklah." Hinata selalu susah payah untuk menetralkan Debaran jantungnya setiap kali melihat pria bermahkota duren itu. Entah kenapa?

Dengan hati bagaikan di musim semi Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata keluar dari Bus. Lalu ia payungi bersama.

"Maafnya soal tadi. Aku tidak sengaja." Naruto memulai obrolan.

"Ya. T-Tidak apa-apa. A-Aku juga yang tidak lihat-lihat. Maaf." Ucap Hinata yang tak berani melihat wajah lawan bicaranya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau boleh tahu, kau di jurusan apa? Aku baru lihat gadis sepertimu" tanya Naruto.

"Aku...ak-"

 **JEGGER!**

Hinata reflek memeluk Naruto dari samping saking kagetnya dengan suara petir yang datang tiba-tiba.

Sontak Naruto pun sama halnya terkejut. Bukan dengan suara petir melainkan dengan Hinata yang memeluknya.

"Hinata, kau takut petir?" Naruto memastikan."

"Tidak. Aku hanya kaget." Hinata buru-buru menjaga jarak setelah ia sadar akan tindakannya,"Maaf."Ucapnya kikuk.

"Santai saja. Sebentar lagi sampai." Lagi. Mata berbeda warna itu beradu dalam guyuran hujan di bawah payung membuat suasana semakin sulit di kontrol.

'Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Tapi rasanya, menggetarkan hanya dengan menatap matanya saja.' Batin Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata setelah sampai di teras Kastil.

"Ah, Iya. Sama-sama." Naruto telat menjawab.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" Lagi. Toneri datang menghampiri Hinata.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa."

Setelah itu Toneri menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata untuk menjaga jarak dengan Naruto. Bahkan dari pria lain.

'Pria ini siapa sih, selalu datang disaat aku bersama Hinata.' Naruto membatin.

 **PUK!**

Tepukan di bahu membuat Naruto terjenggit kaget, ia menengok kebelakang.

"Muku?" reflek pria duren ini menyebut nama sang empu.

"Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu? Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Muku.

"Aku tidak tahu dia dimana. Paling juga dia sudah sampai lalu serahkan payungnya pada anak lain lalu ia dengan enaknya tidur. Dia kan enggan menolong orang lain." Kata Naruto.

"Kau yakin? Terus itu siapa?" tunjuk Muku pada dua orang yang berjalan di tengah guyuran hujan dibawah payung tentunya.

"Itu Sasuke? Tumben sEkali dia peduli pada orang lain. Aku tidak percaya dia itu Sasuke." Ujar Naruto tak percaya.

"Dia bersama sepupunya kepala sekolah. Apa mereka sedekat itu?" Tanya Muku entah pada Naruto.

"Justru aku baru tahu kalau mereka dekat." Responnya.

.

.

.

Sakura terkena sial, sepatunya hilang satu. Lantaran tadi di dalam Bus ia sengaja dilepas. Dan kini ia menyesal.

Bukan Cuma itu saja, ia di omelin habis-habisan sama pria yang saat ini memayunginya.

"Tidak berniat pakai sepatu ya, hah? Sekalian saja buang sepatu satunya. Merepotkan saja." Desis Sasuke.

"Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara. Terus aku pakai apa? Harusnya senpai bantuin bukannya dimarahi." Balas Sakura.

"Apa peduliku?" ketus Sasuke.

"Ya sudah sana, kalau tidak peduli." Sakura terpaksa menerobos hujan dengan langkah cepat. Basah, tentu saja. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur kesal sama pria yang selama ini mengisi kekosongan hatinya, diam-diam tentunya.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura dengan acuh tak acuh. Ia berjalan santai seakan hal itu biasa.

.

.

Dari kejauhan Naruto mengutuk akan sikap temannya yang ternyata belum berubah.

"Benar-benar tuh anak, gak bisa lembut sedikit sama wanita. Di biarkan Sakura kehujanan begitu..." dumel Naruto.

.

.

.

"Itachi, kau melihat Ayame?" tanya Karin yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Itachi yang saat itu sedang bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku akan mencarinya." Itachi bergegas kembali ke Bus.

Siapa tahu Ayame masih didalam Bus.

.

.

Sementara itu Kepala Sekolah menyuruh mereka masuk kedalam kastil.

.

.

.

.

Dari luar memang terlihat kalau kastil tersebut sudah bobrok dan terasa jauh dari kata nyaman. Tetapi, hal itu seketika di tepis begitu mereka memasuki Kastil dan melihat nuansa didalamnya. Persis seperti Istana.

Di atas terdapat ukiran kuno yang menghiasi tembok dan beberapa pilar. Memang, catnya sudah mulai rapuh namun ukiran-ukirannya masih terlihat bagus dan jelas. Sontak membuat mereka takjub dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada Kastil semengagumkan ini." Takjub Deidara.

"Kalau saja Kastil dirawat dengan baik pasti bukan kastil lagi namanya. Melainkan Istana." Tambah Naruto.

"Kau benar, sepertinya Kastil ini sudah lama tidak dihuni. Sayang sekali." Sai menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

.

.

Di lantai dua tepatnya dibalik pilar yang kokoh terdapat seseorang berkaca mata. Ia menyeringai, "Ini saatnya." Gumamnya.

.

.

"Anak-anak, untuk sementara kita bermalam disini. Di luar hujan sangat deras tidak mungkin kan kita kembali dalam cuaca seperti ini. Lebih baik kalian beristirah-"

"Oh ada tamu rupanya," Seseorang berambut putih turun dari tangga menghampiri mereka, "Selamat datang di Kastil Akustik ini. Kalian butuh tempat istirahat kan, ada banyak kamar disini. Kalian bisa pilih sesukanya. Kalian pengunjung pertama yang datang ke kastil ini. Oiya, namaku Kabuto. Aku bukan pemilik kastil ini, aku hanya sesekali memantau bangunan yang sudah berdiri berabad-abad ini. Lebih tepatnya, aku penjaga kastil ini. Selamat datang ke Kastil Akustik kami. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saya saja. Saya selalu berada di taman belakang. Silahkan..." ucap Kabuto menyambut kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang namun terasa diundang.

"Waah...syukurlah. Berarti kami bisa istirahat sekarang. Aku sudah lelah." Kata Naruto.

"Untuk kamar laki-laki ada di lorong sebelah kanan. Dan untuk perempuan di sebelah kiri. Kalau lorong tengah itu perpustakaan. Semoga kalian betah disini." Ucap Kabuto lagi.

"Terimakasih, Kabuto atas kebaikkanmu anak-anak bisa beristirahat." Balas Orochimaru mewakili semuanya.

.

.

Disana ada dua tangga. Di tangga sebelah kanan untuk menuju ke sebuah koridor tepatnya, dan disana ada banyak kamar yang tersedia. Kamar pria.

Dan di tangga sebelah kiri terdapat koridor juga dan disana ada beberapa kamar yang cocok ditempati para wanita.

Anko-sensei dan Guren-sensei mengajak muridnya perempuannya ke kamar untuk beristirahat.

Begitu pula dengan para panitia dan murid laki-laki langsung menaiki tangga ke koridor kanan menuju kamar para pria.

.

.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu hingga hujan yang tadi deras kini berangsur mereda. Hanya tertinggal tetesan air hujan yang masih setia mengiringi malam yang semakin larut.

Lain halnya dengan gadis pirang panjang yang ia sengaja kuncir dengan asal. Gadis yang memiliki Manix biru bak langit masih terjaga dan memandang tetesan air hujan itu dari balkon perpustakaan. Ia pergi sendiri ke ruangan itu dengan tujuan ia menemukan buku-buku kuno. Tapi nyatanya, ia malah tertarik saat melihat balkon perpustakaan tersebut.

Angin berhembus kencang menusuk kulit ia abaikan. Kedua tangannya mengusap kedua lengannya yang terasa dingin itu.

Tentu ia kedinginan, lantaran pakaiannya yang terbuka dibagian bahunya dan ia lupa bawa jaket. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa ia tidak bisa tidur. Padahal saat di Bus ia merasa ngantuk.

 **CUP!**

Panggil saja Ino. Ia tersentak saat merasakan bahu kirinya di sentuh, tepatnya di cium. Ia menoleh dengan mimik cemas, tapi rasa cemas itu seketika hilang tatkala sang pelakunya ternyata kekasihnya sendiri-ralat-mantan kekasihnya. Tapi, mereka masih saja menunjukkan kemesraannya layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja, Cuma mereka yang tahu.

Ada alasan tertentu kenapa mereka harus putus. Namun, kata putus bukan berarti dunia sudah berakhir.

Mereka hanya butuh waktu untuk menata perasaan kembali dengan baik. Agar kejadian itu tidak terulang lagi. Sakit kalau di ingat.

"Sai..."

Pria klimis berkulit pucat dan kalau di perhatikan ia punya kemiripan dengan Sasuke.

Benarkah?

Pria itu memeluk hangat Ino dari belakang sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu polos sang mantannya itu, "Belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri?" ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku dengan baik. Aku terus teringat dirimu. Aku belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Maaf." Ucap Sai lirih.

Gadis berusia 17 tahun ini membalik badan menatap mata Onyx pria itu sembari menangkup kedua pipinya, "Itu sudah lama berlalu. Bukankah kita bisa memulai lagi dari awal. Walaupun harus menjalani hubungan TTM. Aku sudah melupakan hari itu. Kau juga harus melupakannya." Kata Ino.

"Aku tahu. Terimakasih, Ino." Balas Sai sambil meraih pinggang ramping itu.

Tampaknya mereka berdua tidak menyadari ada pasangan mata yang berkilat tajam dengan bibir menyeringai, "Dia target pertama." Ucapnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wusshhz~~~**

Seperti suara angin tertangkap pendengaran Sai disela ciumannya dengan Ino.

"Aargh!" Ringis Ino kesakitan.

Darah keluar dari bahunya yang terekspos itu.

Sai terbelalak melihat darah mengucur di bahu gadisnya itu, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bahuku terasa sakit. Sai, aku tidak kuat..." Setelah itu Ino tak sadarkan diri.

Sai kalang kabut, ia panik setengah mati. Segera saja ia membawa Ino keluar dari perpustakaan menuju kamar para wanita. Terpaksa ia membangunkan Gurunya yang tertidur.

Dalam benaknya ia dikelilingi banyak pertanyaan.

Siapa?

Kenapa?

Ada apa?

Bagaimana?

Semuanya masih absurd untuk ia terjemahkan. Sungguh ini tak pernah ia bayangkan.

.

.

"Bagus. Tepat sasaran." Sosok itu menemui seseorang untuk memberitahu kalau tugasnya sudah selesai.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Ucapnya begitu orang yang ditunggu datang

"Baik." Jawabnya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **KASTIL FRANKENSTEIN**_

* * *

"Huachihh **..."** TengahmalamSakurabersin **,** mengharuskaniaterbangununtukmencaribalsamhangatyangdibalurataubalsamyangsekaranglagitren **,** dipinggirkasurnya **.**

Iamerabamejakecilnyanamuntakkunjungmenemukan **.** Iapundudukdanseketikaalisnyamengkeruttatkalatemanpirangyangsatutempatdengannyatidakada **.**

'Inokemanajamtengahmalambegini'Sakuramembatincemas _ **.**_

Manixhijaunyamemperhatikansemua murid-teman sebayanya tertidur lelap dengan gaya mereka masing-masing yang terbilang unik.

Sakura tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Namun, senyumannya hilang dalam hitungan detik ketika mengingat bayangan hitam itu dan sekarang, kemana Ino?

"Pasti ini gara-gara aku menerobos hujan. Aku jadi pilek susah tidur...Ya ampun, daripada itu aku harus mencari Ino. Kemana itu anak? Bisa-bisanya aku tidak terasa kalau dia bangun..." Gumam Sakura yang mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan pelan agar tidak membangunkan yang lain.

Memang dikamar itu tidak banyak lampu. Bahkan nyaris tidak ada lampu. Penerangannya hanya memakai obor atau lampu gantung yang terdapat minyak tanah. Juga dibantu cahaya bulan dari celah jendela kamar.

Meski begitu mereka tetap bisa tidur asal jangan gelap gulita saja.

.

.

"Huaciihh..." Lagi. Sakura bersin satu sampai tiga kali. Ia menggosok hidungnya yang rasanya gatal itu.

.

.

Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana jinny berwarna cream melangkah di koridor. Kemudian belok dan,

 **Brugh!**

Hidung yang memerah menabrak dada bidang seseorang.

"Aduh!" Sakura meringis sakit. Ia mendongak keatas tuk melihat siapa gerangan.

"Kau?! Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura.

Pertanyaan yang sama pun dilontarkan oleh sang empu,"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Malah tanya balik. Aku mencari Ino. Aku tidak tahu dia kemana. Kau sendiri sedang apa berkeliaran di tempat ini, Sasuke-san?" sepertinya Sakura masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

Pemuda yang ternyata Sasuke memperhatikan sejenak sosok gadis didepannya, Manix hitamnya menangkap hidung gadis itu memerah.

"Kau flu?" tanyanya.

"Apa pedulimu? Sudah sana..." Ketus Sakura sambil berlalu melewati Sasuke yang terdiam terpaku.

Ia teringat kata-katanya sendiri 'Apa peduliku' dan kini sebelas dua belas mirip 'Apa pedulimu'

Namun memiliki arti yang sama.

Ya. Ia juga pernah mengatakan hal itu pada gadis pink saat memayunginya tadi.

Dan kini Sasuke bisa merasakan perasaan yang beda.

'Mungkinkah ini yang ia rasakan tadi' batin Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, entah kenapa perasaan itu tak ia sukai.

"Ada apa lagi?" dengan nada malas Sakura membalas.

"Soal tadi..., jeda sejenak. Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana belakangnya, lalu ia serahkan barang kecil itu pada gadis yang kini ada digenggamnya, "...pakai ini."

"Botol apa ini? Seperti minyak angin!" Sakura menebak.

"Memang." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Terus sampai kapan tanganmu, heh?!" Manix hijau Sakura menatap lengannya yang masih di genggam seakan memberi kode 'lepaskan sekarang'.

Dengan kikuk Sasuke melepaskan.

'Sial, kenapa rasanya begini' batin Sasuke.

Dengan wajah yang merah pula Sakura memakai minyak angin itu dengan cara dihirup.

"K-Kau kenapa bisa ada disini?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada hati-hati.

"Aku mencari temanku, Sai. Ku pikir dia ke perpustakaan. Tapi...," ucapan Sasuke terpotong lantaran Sakura menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan bersuara! Sepertinya ada seseorang dibelakangmu. Maksudku dibalik tembok yang menuju ke perpustakaan..." ucap Sakura terdengar bisikkan.

Tanpa tahu mata Onyx sedari tadi melihat wajah gadis didepannya dan tanpa sadar lekukan wajah Sakura telah diirekam di memori sang adik dari Itachi ini.

"Itu-itukan Ino?!" mata Sakura membulat begitu tahu kalau ternyata dugaannya benar.

Sasuke menengok kebelakang, "Sai?" reflek ia menyebut nama temannya yang berlari membawa seorang gadis.

Sakura dan Sasuke segera menghampiri Sai yang menggendong Ino dengan langkah cepat. Sungguh ia sangat cemas karena sedari tadi Ino tidak kunjung buka mata.

.

.

"Ino? Kau apakan dia?"Tanya Sakura pada pria klimis yang katanya namanya Sai dengan nada marah.

Sai menurunkan Ino sejenak, "Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba dia pingsan dan bahunya berdarah. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sungguh." Jelasnya.

"Bawa Ino ke kamar. Aku akan meminta bantuan pada Anko-sensei. Cepat!" Kata Sakura.

"Baik." Dengan cepat Sai membopong tubuh Ino yang tak berdaya ke ruang para wanita-kamar. Bersama Sasuke.

Hal itu mengundang tanda tanya dibenak Sasuke.

.

.

Ino dibaringkan di sofa panjang yang sudah mulai lapuk dekat pintu keluar kamar, ditemani Sai dan Sasuke.

Sementara Sakura bersama Anko-sensei memeriksa denyut nadi gadis pirang ini.

Sejenak Sasuke melirik Sai yang saat itu memasang tampang tanpa ekspresi tapi ia tahu kalau Sai mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

"Sai..." panggil Sasuke sembari berdiri.

Yang dipanggil menoleh lalu mengangguk mengikuti langkah Sasuke keluar dari kamar wanita.

.

.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan?" Sasuke memulai.

Kini mereka berjalan di koridor yang akan melewati ruang perpustakaan.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan. Aku saja tidak tahu, kejadian itu terlalu cepat dan sulit ku simpulkan." Sai menjawab dengan nada pelan.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu atau melihat hal yang mencurigakan sebelum kejadian itu terjadi?" Tepat. Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat langkah Sai terhenti.

Sai menatap Sasuke sejenak, "Aku baru ingat..., jeda sejenak lalu Sai menatap lantai yang ia pijaki, "...aku mendengar suara. Suara itu seperti...senapan. Tapi aku kurang yakin, karena terganggu oleh suara angin." Ucapnya.

Datar. Sasuke menatap Sai datar walau otaknya begitu keras memikirkan dan menyimpulkan penjelasan dari Sai.

"Senjata. Kalau berhubungan dengan senjata mungkin itu benar, senapan. Tapi ada banyak cara menggunakan senapan dan cara itu berbeda-beda..." kata Sasuke.

 **Deg!**

Keduanya saling tatap seakan mempunyai pikiran yang sama.

"Aku mengerti." Balas Sai.

"Ya. Tidak salah lagi, senapan angin. Pertanyaannya, siapa pelakunya?" Sasuke menambahkan.

"Itu yang harus dicari. Aku tidak akan mengampuninya." Ucap Sai kemudian.

Bagaimana tidak wanita yang disukai, oh tidak di dicintainya termasuk korban dan sekarang hanya ada rasa takut bercampur cemas dihatinya akan keadaan Ino-gadisnya.

Sasuke melihat jelas raut wajah khawatir tercetak di wajah pucat temannya itu.

"Besok kita selidiki. Biarkan gadis itu Anko-sensei yang menanganinya." Imbuh Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Sai berusaha tenang. Masih ada hari esok untuk melihat keadaan Ino serta mencari siapa pelakunya.

.

.

.

 **Di lain tempat.**

Di dalam kastil sedang ada kecemasan. Lain halnya di luar kastil, tampaknya masih ada yang terjaga dari tidur.

Dua orang yang beberapa menit lalu baru keluar dari Bus hanya karena mencari barangnya yang hilang.

Dan barang itu ditemukan di kolong bangku Bus dan terselip disela-sela bawah bangku-dompet. Barangnya.

"Terimakasih Itachi sudah membantu mencari dompetku. Padahal aku bisa cari sendiri. Tapi kau kekeh mau membantuku." Ucap gadis bersurai coklat panjang dan memakai kain segiempat yang dilipat jadi segi tiga lalu di pakai di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau tadi aku tidak kesana ,mungkin kau kebawah lagi didalam Bus. Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin kan meninggalkanmu, Ayame." Ucap Itachi menatap wajah dan mata coklat yang ia sukai itu.

Guratan merah menghiasi pipi Ayame tatkala mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Itachi-teman masa SD nya sampai sekarang.

Ayame berpaling, "Jangan mengatakan hal yang membuatku salah menafsirkan. Kau harus berubah." Ujarnya.

Berubah dalam artian apa?

Sifatkah?

Pikiran?

Ucapan?

Atau

Perasaan?

Entahlah. Ayame saja tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan hal mengenai kata 'berubah' padahal dia sendiri tak mampu berubah. Semua itu masih sama seperti yang dulu.

Namun, ada rasa sakit terselip dihatinya begitu teringat gosip beberapa minggu yang lalu tersebar diseluruh Sekolah, bahwa Itachi sedang menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang wanita. Yang paling sakit lagi wanita itu adalah teman sebayanya dan bahkan satu jurusan. Izumi Uchiha nama gadis itu. Pantas saja, selama mereka berteman Izumi sering kali membawa nama Itachi disetiap obrolannya. Awalnya Ayame tidak memusingkan hal itu, tapi lama kelamaan obrolan itu terasa jelas bahwa Izumi menyukai Itachi.

 **Pria yang sudah terlanjur mengisi hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu. First Love.**

Izumi adalah temannya.

Dan Itachi juga temannya sekaligus cinta pertama.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk perasaannya saat ini?

Ayame punya tali persahabatan dengan Izumi dan ia tak ingin itu putus Cuma karena pria yang sama.

Disatu sisi, ia juga harus bisa menjaga perasaan antar sahabat dan cinta kepada Itachi Uchiha.

Ayame tidak ingin tali persahabatan itu putus. Ia harus menjaga walau terasa sakit.

.

.

"Yang lain pada kemana?" Ayame bertanya. Segera mungkin ia tersadar akan lamunan yang bikin hatinya sesak itu.

"Mungkin mereka didalam." Ujar Itachi.

"Aku akan mencari toilet. Wajahku terasa lengket. Kau duluan saja." Kata Ayame yang mulai berdiri.

Tak disangka Itachi ikutan berdiri, "Aku antar." Katanya

"Apa? Yang benar saja. Tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kau cari mereka dimana setelah itu kabari, nanti aku nyusul. Ok." Setelah itu Ayame pergi berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dengan pintu masuk ke kastil.

Itachi memandang punggung gadis itu, "Apa yang harus ku rubah?" Gumamnya.

Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kastil guna mencari dimana teman-temannya walau ia dapat sms petunjuk dari Sasori.

.

.

Ada dua tangga besar di kanan dan kiri.

Manix hitamnya melihat itu dengan ketakjuban akan ukirannya yang tercetak di sisi tangga.

"Sulit dipercaya..." kagum Itachi.

Baru satu langkah kakinya menaiki anak tangga,

" **Kyaaa...!"**

Seketika terhenti saat mendengar jeritan. Dengan cepat ia menengok kesana kemari.

"Suara itu...Ayame?!" sontak ia langsung balik arah.

.

.

.

Bola mata Ayame melebar, keringat bercucuran, rasa takut dan mual melihat pemandangan didepan matanya dengan jarak 20 meter.

Kedua kakinya menjadi lemas seketika, ia ambruk terduduk memandang sosok didepannya dengan menutupi mulutnya menahan tangisan.

"A-Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukannya..." Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

Sosok pria bersurai hitam panjang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan tusukkan di bagian paru-paru.

Dan disampingnya ada senjata sabit bermata tiga dengan berlimpah darah.

'Kepala Sekolah! siapa yang membunuhnya?' Ayame membatin.

Ayame mundur dengan cara mengesot mengandalkan kedua tangannya untuk di jadikan sebagai kakinya saking gemetarnya ia tak mampu berdiri.

'Aku mohon siapa pun tolong aku' jerit Ayame dalam hati.

.

.

"Ayame..." panggil Itachi yang akhirnya menemukan gadis bersurai coklat itu. Ia menghampirinya dengan mimik cemas.

"Itachi? Syukurlah kau datang..." Tanpa pikir panjang Ayame memeluk Itachi begitu pria itu berjongkok didepannya. Terasa lega dan menenangkan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kepala sekolah...aku lihat dia...dia..., Ayame memberi kode untuk Itachi melihat arah tatapannya. Kedepan dari jarak 25 meter.

"Dia dibunuh." Dengan susah payah Ayame berucap.

"Dibunuh?" Itachi penasaran apa maksudnya 'dibunuh'.

Pria dari kakak Sasuke ini membantu Ayame berdiri dengan meraih pinggangnya yang ramping lalu mendekat sejenak pada sosok mayat yang Ayame maksud.

Benar. Apa yang dikatakan Ayame benar. Manix Onyxnya melihat jelas tubuh sang kepala sekolah sudah terbujur kaku dengan berlimpah darah serta satu senjata yang diyakini alat untuk membunuh.

Akan tetapi, Itachi merasa kalau ia mengenal senjata sabit tiga itu.

'Senjata sabit?' pikir Itachi.

Ia menoleh pada gadis disampingnya, "Aku rasa ini bukan tempat yang aman. Kita harus pergi dari sini dan mencari yang lain."

"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan jasad kepala sekolah?" Ayame bertanya.

Itachi membawa Ayame keluar dari lorong tersebut dan berhenti di depan pintu masuk.

"Sebaiknya hal ini kita rahasiakan lebih dulu sampai pelakunya benar-benar ketemu." Kata Ayame.

"Aku setuju. Biarkan aku mengantarmu..." Kemudian Itachi menggendong Ayame untuk menaiki tangga. Gara-gara tindakan Itachi membuat Ayame tidak bisa berpaling dari wajah tampan pria itu.

"Apa yang harus kita ceritakan pada mereka?" Ayame merasa cemas akan hal ini.

"Kau tidak perlu bercerita. Biar aku yang memberitahu mereka." Itachi menjawab.

.

.

 **Tap!**

Itachi sudah sampai diujung anak tangga. Ia perlahan menurunkan Ayame.

"Perlu ku antar kekamarmu," tawar Itachi.

"Tidak usah. Aku mulai bisa berjalan. Terimakasih, Itachi." Dengan tingkah gugup Ayame menjawab lalu berjalan sedikit tertatih.

Dan tanpa disangka mereka berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Sai.

.

Ayame buru-buru melewati dua juniornya itu.

.

.

"Niisan, darimana saja?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke menyentak pikiran Itachi.

"Sai, Sasuke? Apa di sini terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Ada yang berusaha mencelakai Ino, tepatnya mungkin membunuh." Jawab Sasuke sembari melirik teman disampingnya yang masih terdiam.

"Kalian ikut aku sekarang." Perintah Itachi sambil turun dari tangga dan diikuti Sasuke dan Sai.

.

.

Ayame berpapasan dengan Sakura saat hendak memasuki kamar, sementara Sakura hendak keluar kamar.

"Kak Ayame, darimana saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hampir kebawa Bus lagi. Dompetku hilang tapi sekarang sudah ketemu." Jawab Ayame.

Mata jadenya melihat sosok gadis terbaring di sofa, "Ada apa dengan Ino?" tanya Ayame.

"Dia pingsan. Dia tak kunjung bangun. Kami sangat mencemaskannya." Kata Sakura.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Aku akan mencari sesuatu biar cepat bangun. Aku pergi ya..." pamit Sakura.

"Hati-hati Sakura." Ucap Ayame.

Sakura mengangguk.

Ingatannya terus berputar mengenai luka goresan dibahu Ino.

Entah kenapa sangat mengganggunya.

.

.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu menyeringai lebar melihat kecemasan yang mulai mereka rasakan. Ini sangat menyenangkan.

Setelah itu sosok yang entah siapa dibalik jubah hitam mengambil jasad kepala sekolah dan juga senjata sabitnya.

Tak lama kemudian Itachi datang diikuti Sai dan Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Itachi ingin memastikan sekaligus menunjukkan pada dua juniornya itu atas apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"Kau bilang jasad Kepala ada disini, kemana tidak ada siapapun..." komentar Sai.

"Kau mempermainkan kami, Niisan?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa di tipu.

"Tidak. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Bahkan Ayame juga tahu, dia yang melihatnya pertama." Kata Itachi.

"Ayame?" ucap Sasuke dan Sai tumpang tindih.

Itachi tersentak dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Iya." Itachi menunduk menatap lantai. Ia merasa heran kenapa jasad itu tidak ada.

INI SANGAT ANEH.

"Sebaiknya kita jaga rahasia ini terlebih dulu. Penglihatanku tidak mungkin salah. Ini sangat aneh. Kemungkinan besar ada yang memulai permainan..." ujar Itachi setelah menyimpulkan apa yang ada di otak jeniusnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sai.

"Kau mencurigai seseorang?" kini sang adik bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Setelah itu Itachi berlalu pergi memasuki Kastil kembali. Rupanya ia juga merasa lelah dan ingin beristirahat.

'kenapa dia' Pikir Sasuke.

Melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang menurutnya terasa ganjil.

Kemudian Sai dan Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu hari esok.

Entah apalagi yang akan terjadi.

Tempat ini benar-benar tidak aman.

.

.

.

Di ruang yang gelap terdengar percakapan rahasia.

"Aku sudah melakukan bagianku. Selanjutnya kau yang harus melakukannya. Kau adalah senjata bagi kami. Kau mengerti..." ucap pria bersurai putih di ikat satu.

"Kenapa harus dia? Itu akan menyulitkanku."

"Sudah aku katakan bunuh perasaanmu itu. Aku hanya ingin kau tunjukkan rasa balas budimu padaku." Ucap pria itu lagi.

"Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain." Setelah itu ia pergi.

'menyebalkan' umpatnya dalam hati.

* * *

Bersambung ...


End file.
